Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power converter, and more particularly to a power converter including a component compartment which houses heat-generating components.
Background Art
Power converters that include a component compartment which houses heat-generating components are conventionally well-known (see Patent Document 1, for example).
The uninterruptible power supply (power converter) disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a rectangular chassis, a cooling fan arranged on the top surface of the chassis, and a partition (partitioning member) which divides the space positioned below the cooling fan into a first space (a component compartment) and a second space (a duct) and has formed therein an opening which allows cooling air generated by the cooling fan to pass through from the first space into the second space. The uninterruptible power supply disclosed in Patent Document 1 further includes a semiconductor unit (heat-generating component) which includes an electrical circuit including switching devices. This semiconductor unit is arranged in the first space and is cooled by the cooling air generated by the cooling fan. Moreover, a slitted plate which adjusts the flow rate of the cooling air for cooling the semiconductor unit is installed in the opening in the partition.
In the uninterruptible power supply disclosed in Patent Document 1, the flow rate of the cooling air for cooling the semiconductor unit is adjusted by adjusting the aperture ratio of the slitted plate. Moreover, in the uninterruptible power supply disclosed in Patent Document 1, the aperture ratio of the slitted plate is adjusted by changing the number or size of a large number of slits formed distributed over the entire surface of the slitted plate.